vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" Dracula is the antagonist of the Castlevania series and a wrestler in VGCW. He took control of VGCW by force with the help of a group of allies at the end of The Great Tournament, and throughout Season 4 acted as the company's general manager. He was presumed dead until a certain someone set him lose. In Castlevania Vlad Ţepeș (AKA Vlad The Impaler or Dracula) was perhaps the most famous (or infamous) ruler of Transylvania, known for the particularly gruesome method he used to keep his enemies from invading. As his name implies, he had the bodies of his fallen enemies skewered on poles and placed next to Transylvania's roads, where all who passed would be able to see. What he wasn't, however, was a vampire. Dracula was as human as anyone else in Transylvania, and is sometimes even considered to be a hero. But that's not the Dracula you wanted to hear about, was it? The Castlevania '''Dracula '''actually is a vampire, and makes no attempt to hide this fact. Like most fictional variants of Dracula, he has a high status among vampires, and is typically the one that the Belmont family needs to take care of whenever anything supernatural decides to start causing problems. He also hates wine glasses and has poor hiding places for his money. In VGCW Season 3: Symphony of THE NIGHT After a long slumber in darkness, the VGCW crowd and Bazza had given him flesh (once again) and invited him to fight in the ring against Simon Belmont on 2013-02-10. Upon seeing Belmont, Dracula put down his wine glass firmly near the ring's steps and at that moment he had a sudden realization; he had to step up his game and not use the same movesets this time. At the beginning, this was a hard concept for him since vampires have a tendency of repetition. But upon getting his shit slapped by a He-Man look-alike and surviving four of Simon's Holy Crosses, in the final seconds, Dracula finally realized his true power and transformed into a bat. He finally bested Belmont, put an eternal curse on him from a scratch on his back which made him an eternal jobber, and won the match. He then picked up his wine glass he set down earlier and had a celebratory drink. A week later on 2013-02-18, Dracula was invited again to the ring, this time to fight the leader of the bunch. Fans wondered why Dracula would go after Donkey Kong, some believing him to be related to Simon Belmont in some way. Dracula wasn't as successful this time around: unable to even bite him, the Count was Banana Slammed and pinned by DK, losing the match. With the revelation of the Glitch Bomb, Dracula gets added to the list of wrestlers wronged by the illegal move. Then, he appeared in the Royal Rumble during the 2013-02-28 episode where he was the 2nd entrant, but was thrown out of the ring by Mike Haggar before the third entrant could make it to the ring. Plotting and Scheming This would be the last anyone would see of Dracula in the ring for a long time as he switched his activities in the league from active competition to backstage machinations. It began innocuously when he told Woody - who had been going around asking other people to play with their toys and consistently getting rebuffed, sometimes quite rudely - that he would go home and play with his toys, much to the despondent toy's shock. Dracula then promised Woody he would help make the other wrestlers take Woody seriously when he wanted them to go home and play with their toys. It soon became apparant that Dracula had ulterior motives as Woody was next seen as a hulking devil monstrosity that would brutally attack those who would not play with their toys. Whether Dracula had direct control over the monster cowboy or if he had just set him loose is unclear, but true to his word, the other wrestlers certainly took Woody seriously. Whatever his plans were for the toy were quickly put down, however, as a new wrestler emerged to put an end to the toy's evil ways. Yes, a little wooden puppet named Geno came to take on Woody, and defeated the toy with the aid of the ring's steel steps. Woody seemingly died after Geno defeated him in the ring, leaving Dracula with one less minion. Dracula's next move took place on the 2013-03-19 show, where he tried to convince Geno to join him the same way he got Woody to join, but was rebuked. This wouldn't stop Dracula's plans, however, as at the end of the show he was seen talking to a mysterious person and congratulating him for joining a group which could spell the downfall of VGCW. The only hints about this group were that there were now three members and that this mysterious person has a very distinctive laugh... Then, Dracula made an appearance at the end of the 2013-03-26 show, welcoming a 4th "minion" into his group. At the time, the only clue was that he was "someone unexpected." N-N-New World Order All was revealed on the Season 3 finale, when Dracula teamed with a debuting Kefka to take on Raw Power. During the match, Dan Hibiki would take Dracula down and get a hot tag to Mr. Satan but, once he entered the ring, Dan proceeded to lay out his former mentor with a devastating DDT and then dragged Dracula's arm over him, winning the match for the new group in the process. Also during the stream, a now Majin Vegeta was challenged by his former partner Nappa to answer the question of why he'd betrayed him earlier, and to fight him like a real Saiyan. Vegeta explained that he was tired of being a jobber despite all his work and, wanting to escape mid-card hell, he allied himself with Dracula. Dracula offered both Vegeta and Dan power, turning Vegeta Super Saiyan in the process. Later, during the climactic final fight between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell, Dan once again interfered several minutes in, knocking out both competitors. He announced that Dracula was staging a coup d'etat and taking over VGCW by force, using his faction to make him seemingly unstoppable. He made both Vegeta and Dan the #1 contenders for the Casual and VGCW Title respectively, and asked one last question before signing out: Who's going to stop him? Season 4: Wrestlevania Dracula issued his first decrees on the 2013-04-17 episode; he allowed his minions, Vegeta and Dan, to switch opponents for their title matches that night at their behest. He also nonchalantly dismissed an angry Adam Jensen (with Gaben in tow) and forced them to team up and face the Elite Two. Dracula went one for three that night; the Elite Two could not contain the Safety Valve and Dan failed to take Red's belt away from him. All was not for naught, however, as Vegeta successfully managed to pry the VGCW Title from Charles Barkley. The next night, Dracula dismissed the concerns of Barret Wallace, who came in demanding something for securing the runner-up position in the Rumble. Dracula booked him a match that night, telling him that he would get a Casual Championship title shot if he won. When time came for the match, it was revealed Dracula had thrown Barret in a handicap match against The Practice. We saw that Dracula did not consider failure among his minions to be a laughing matter: he viciously admonished Dan for his defeat the night before and told him that he had best win his match against someone eager. Later on, he booked Dan against Mr. Satan in a Last Man Standing match, a match Dan lost. Displeased, he summoned Dan to his office next show. This time, Dan tried to deflect the blame to Kefka, who had been scarce whereas he was putting in work by trying to stop Vamphound. While Dracula is generally even-handed in booking, he agreed with Dan and decided to remedy it by booking Kefka against Dan. Dracula was surprisingly not upset that Dan lost as revealed during the 2013-05-08 show, as Dracula didn't believe Dan was going to win anyway. Dracula did want to discuss more important matters though, namely the rise of Vamphound and the need to put an end to them fast. He suggested sending his strongest fighter, naming Kefka his best, which put Vegeta in a sour state. Probably displeased with not being considered the strongest, Vegeta said he would challenge whoever would want to face him and promised Dracula a win. When Vegeta threatened to attack the crowd until someone came to stop him, the person who would try to stop Vegeta turned out to be Nappa, who went through some training and became Super Saiyan Nappa. This new form of Nappa was not enough to stop Vegeta, however, and he was taken down swiftly by Vegeta. Dracula then used his magic to try to get Vegeta to kill Nappa, but Vegeta refused and Drac instead decided to come down to the ring to take care of Nappa. Dracula, however, did not plan for Vegeta betraying the Drac Pack, and as Dracula was stomping a prone Nappa, the BADMAN theme kicked in and Vegeta ran in to attempt to save his friend. Vegeta tried to stop Dracula, but a piledriver and a hip toss knocked out the exhausted Badman. Vegeta, on the brink of death from Dracula, used all of his energy in a bright flash to possibly save all of VGCW. On May 15th, Dracula waltzed into the crowd to show he wasn't dead. End Game 4: Actually Dead, Not Really Loving It Of course, all things must come to end eventually. During End Game 4, the Drac Pack was crushed in a final confrontation with Vamphound. Following the defeat of his minions, Dracula was forced into a Last Man Standing match against Little Mac. With the lights out, the two clobbered each other relentlessly in darkness. Although Dracula fought hard and even managed to take two bites out of the youngblood wrestler, Mac was able to fend off his assault and spill the vampiric overlord's blood. In the end, Mac's fierce offense proved to be too much for the vampire and, unable to stand any longer, he lay defeated in the darkness. With Dracula's defeat and the lights returned to the arena, Mac decided to put the final nail in Dracula's coffin and slammed Dracula into a coffin. The last thing onlookers heard from Dracula as the door slammed over his prison was his begging to be spared from his fate of being trapped in a coffin which, of course, went unanswered. Season 6: Alive Again, But Still Dead, Unknown Whether Loving It Or Not He was presumed dead until November 12th, where GM Gabe Newell was angered enough at Bowser's insults to unleash a secret in basement. Adam Jensen was hesitant, but Gabe felt it was the only possible retribution Bowser deserved for his cruelty. Bowser came out for his match, and the secret hidden within the VGCW basement was... ...THE LORD OF THE NIGHT! Yes, Drac was indeed back, keeping his original intro and original clothes. Dracula and Bowser fought a hard match, but Bowser was triumphant in the end, leaving his comments to Gabe unpunished. With his homecoming spoiled, Dracula sought to regain lost ground in a First Blood match on December 10th, against the assassin Ezio Auditore, who had recently undergone a career renaissance. The stakes were high, and the two put on an unbelivable match, climaxing in a chain of strikes and reversals that lead to Dracula performing a kick on Ezio, causing the assassin to bleed. Ezio's blood, however, would splat on to Dracula, causing the Referee to think that it was indeed Drac who bled, and gave the decision to Ezio. Furious over this false finish, Dracula confronted Ezio the following night, calling the assassin out on his ill-gotten victory. To the surprise of many, likely including Dracula himself, Ezio had already spoken to Gabe Newell about a rematch, having no intention of claiming a false victory for their previous fight. It had been decided that the two would meet in battle one last time at End Game 6 in a pinfall only match, and that it will be crystal clear to the world who the better man was. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Draculafinisher.gif|Dracula's finisher. Untitled.png|First win drac.jpg|Drac's back Draculasalary.png|Dracula's assumed salary as GM of the VGCW.